Tell Me
by BothWays
Summary: The 10th Doctor tries to get some information out of his future self. A missing scene from "the Day of the Doctor".


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Doctor Who at any time. **

**A/N: This is a missing scene for "Day of the Doctor". Just a simple one-shot meant to try my hand at Doctor Who fanfiction. **

"Can't you tell me anything?" a familiar voice asked behind him, quiet but determined.

The Doctor smiled. "Spoilers," he whispered.

"No advice. No words of warning," the 10th leaned against the console, forcing his way into the 11th's vision. "What did you tell me when you were me and you were you but didn't know what you knew when you were me?"

"To be honest," the 11th replied, playing with dials and levers as though he were incredibly busy, even though they both knew that what he was doing was doing nothing at all. "I don't remember."

10th looked entirely annoyed. "Oh. Right, because _I _wasn't paying attention, is that it?"

"Your words, not mine," 11th whirled from the console and made his way down the staircase, but he heard the footsteps of the 10th close behind him.

"What kind of man do I become? Who will I be? When?"

"You of all people should know I can't tell you any of that," 11th snapped, though not unkindly. He sat down on a swivel chair and spun on it, turning in circles as he pointed his sonic screwdriver, whirring it in all directions at random wires and gears.

"What are you doing?!" 10th demanded.

"I'm doing _things_, can't you see that? I'm doing very important, uninterruptible things that you will simply have to wait to understand when you're older…or, well, me."

"You're avoiding me," 10th stated.

11th stopped his spinning abruptly and turned to face his younger self. "Actually, I am avoiding myself, which is completely acceptable, because you are—I _was_—incredibly annoying!"

"Annoying! Are you saying that you would not ask a future us about our future?"

"No, of course not. That would be stupid. What I _am_ saying is that I would not ever answer me no matter the circumstance." 11th stood abruptly and dashed up the stairs.

"By avoiding my questions you are answering them," 10th said, following at a slower, more controlled pace.

11th spun about, gesturing wildly with his hands. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you are _showing_ me what kind of man I become and who I am. Though, you haven't shown me when I will become you."

The 11th grinned. "Oh, I can tell you that."

"Yeah?" 10th frowned unbelievingly. He could already tell this was a trick.

"You become me to save someone's life. Very noble of you, but you were not so happy to go as I was to come, I can tell you that."

"Who? Who do I save?" 10th asked, his voice dropping to a whisper.

11th laughed. "Ah. I _can't_ tell you that. You might change your mind, and then I wouldn't be here when I am or meet who I meet when I meet them. I am very attached to myself."

The 10th didn't reply to that. Instead, he leaned against the console again and stared at his future self critically. "Why can't you remember this? I am paying very close attention, so why can't you remember this?"

"Timey-wimey what-not I'm sure," 11th replied carelessly. He grew serious suddenly. "I have a feeling that we aren't going to remember a lot of things. Neither of us, by the time we are done with whatever it is we are doing."

"What makes you say so?"

The 11th's eyes drifted to their much younger self, though he looked to be an old man. It was strange that they appeared younger with time, though it was this man who held their youth in his heart and mind. "Him."

The War Doctor was sitting across the room, engrossed in conversation with sweet Clara. 11th watched them for a moment and sighed. "Do you remember this? Do you remember when you were him, coming here?"

10th shook his head. "No."

"There's something he's not telling us," 11th said cryptically. "He's come to watch us. Why do you think that is?"

"I don't know."

"We will never remember this. You, I, him, or any of us. We aren't meant to remember this," 11th said.

"If that's the case," 10th said, "I won't remember anything you tell me."

"But we can't know that for sure," 11th replied gently. "Not yet."

The 10th doctor sighed. "Well. When we figure it out, you will tell me something, won't you?"

11th smirked. "If I insist."

**_END_**


End file.
